


P.S., I Love You

by YumeLelouch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Character Death, Letters, M/M, This was just kinda random and spur of the moment, ooc???, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: After the 5th class trial, Shuichi finds a letter from Kokichi addressed to him.





	P.S., I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came out of nowhere to help me try to get out of my writer's block, so it may be OOC and not the greatest, so I apologize for that ;-; I hope you still enjoy! Thanks for reading! ^.^

It was just after the 5th class trial, and Shuichi was tired.

 

He was tired of the killings, tired of the deceit, tired of losing friends, tired of someone betraying everyone’s trust. Once he begins to believe in someone, it seems like it all begins to fall apart once again. 

 

_ There really is no way to trust in this killing game, is there? Trusting will get you or others you care about killed in the end. _

 

Kaito really did kill Kokichi. 

 

And there’s nothing he can do about it.

 

And just the thought of it hurts like all hell, as if bringing Kaede back didn’t hurt him enough, now this…? 

 

His heart began to sink even more and feel even heavier. 

 

_ Why? _

 

Shuichi began to think.

 

_ I got my final chance to talk to Kaito...but I never got to talk to Kokichi. I wonder if he had anything to say that we didn’t hear… _

 

And so, Shuichi quietly exited his room, and walked to Kokichi’s room within the dorm. It was unlocked, which didn’t really surprise him. Most likely because he wasn’t here now…

 

He quietly closed the door behind him, flicking the light on and locking the door.

 

He looked around the room at what he could visibly see, and there was nothing. He went to his desk and opened the drawer, and inside was an envelope addressed:

 

_ For Shuichi Saihara _

 

He picked up the envelope, genuinely curious as to why it was only addressed to him, but even so, he sat on Kokichi’s bed, opening it, beginning to read.

 

_ Dear Shuichi, _

 

_ If you found this letter -- nee-hee hee, why are you sneaking around in my room~? Did you hope to find a confession letter from me~? My dear Saihara is cute!  _

 

_ All joking aside, though. If you found this, I know it means that I’ve been killed. You’re probably wondering why I did it and all that, but you know I’m a liar, and I’m sure Kaito and Monokuma already told you that I lied about being the mastermind to make the game more interesting. I did it for another reason, though. I only wrote you in hopes this letter would make its way to you because I only trust opening up to you, Shuichi. I already know nobody would care if I was gone. You pretty much all hated me, right? All I did was annoy you all and piss you off, right? You all seemed to get pissed at me and gang up on me in the class trials, and it seemed like it was the whole academy against me. Look, I know I don’t have the kindest sense of humor, and I lie a ton, but I do it to protect myself. Now I’m gone, so you all have that to look forward to! I won’t be an annoying nuisance to you anymore! I hope that you all get out and survive, and find the mastermind, truly. Continue to find the truth. You can do it. _

 

_ P.S., _

 

_ I love you, Shuichi. I always have. It’s easier to tell you this way...I don’t have to deal with the pain of rejection. I love you, even if you didn’t like me. Please survive. Please live. _

 

_ \--Kokichi Oma _

 

Shuichi felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. As he continued to re-read what Kokichi had written him, tears began to fall from his eyes, falling onto the paper, crinkling it.

 

He wanted to scream, cry out, do  _ something  _ to make Kokichi appear in front of him. 

 

Anything to see his smile again, to hear his laugh, to tell him he has always loved him as well, even if he was terrible at showing it.

 

But it was too late.

 

_ Wherever you are now Kokichi...I love you, too.  _


End file.
